ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Abby Yates
Abby Yates (full name: Abigail L. Yates) is a former professor from Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. She along with Erin Gilbert co-wrote Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal. She is one of the four Ghostbusters in the 2016 movie. Personality She is serious researcher on the paranormal. She also has been known for playing practical jokes on people along with Jillian. History Primary Canon She had released "Ghosts from Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal", which she wrote along with Erin without her permission. Her and Jillian had teamed up after a falling out with Erin. When Erin discovered that the book had been released she co-wrote with her, she demanded that Abby should take it down. Abby during that conversation found out about a lead; Aldridge Mansion Museum. She agreed to take down the book if Erin would take her and Jillian to the Museum and introduce them to Ed Mulgrave Jr. While there, they all three witnessed a ghost that slimed Erin. The video Abby had shot of the event went viral. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Abby Yates was interested in the supernatural from an early age. During college, she co-wrote "Ghosts From Our Past" with her friend Erin Gilbert. They posited hard science theories on how ghosts are created, where they come from, and how to disrupt the psychokinetic energy that forms them. Abby graduated with a Ph.D. in Physics. Abby identified with her studies in the supernatural so much that she often got jealous of others she met who knew as much or more than she did. After some time to adjust, she gets excited about the prospect of collaborating and pooling knowledge. One such occurrence was her first encounter with Jillian Holtzmann. TomWaltz Tweet 4/19/18 Abby was not pleased to hear from Patty that she and Holtzmann failed to capture any ghosts in Queens. Abby emphasized she really needed a specimen to study and decreed Holtzmann couldn't blow up any ghosts or cars until they captured at least a Class 5. Abby's curiosity finally got the best of her and she asked what Kevin was doing in a broccoli costume. Erin wasn't really sure. Abby asked Kevin to practice in the other room, mostly to put Erin back on task. Abby was uneasy with a recent trend of P.K.E. readings being all over the place. She knew something was off and wanted the Ghostbusters to be prepared to save the world again. Abby challenged Erin to a coin toss in hopes of getting out of the task of going over the company account. Abby won and went out on calls with Patty and Holtzmann. They arrived at the Stryker Beach Golf Course. Holtzmann couldn't help herself and asked who had a problem with their balls. An employee informed them a ghost was out on the 13th green. Abby reminded everyone they should trap it for study. Patty suspected Abby came along to keep them on task but she denied it. Abby's P.K.E. Meter picked up the ghost. To Abby's dismay, Holtzmann neutralized it with the Ghost Chipper. Holtzmann didn't like its face but insisted the ghost's readings were too skewed to be a decent test subject. Patty tried to cheer Abby up and pointed out they had 3 more stops to go. They returned to the Firehouse empty handed. Abby was in denial then pointed out they needed to build an observation tank. Holtzmann assured them she had maybe three ideas on how to go about it. Kevin realized they were back and revealed he took a message while they were out. Abby pointed out he gave her one of his shoes instead of the message. Kevin was happy to see it after looking all over for it. He suddenly saw Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz walking up the stairs then they were gone. Abby snapped her fingers to get Kevin's attention again. Kevin apologized and explained he felt like he was somewhere else for a second then asked her if they knew anyone named "Venkman". After two Statues of Liberty and another team of Ghostbusters appeared on the news, the team gathered outside the Firehouse. Abby declared she was calling her attorney as soon as she retained one in order to sue the other team. She wanted to dig out the diagnostic equipment but they discovered the layout of the interior was different and their stuff was gone. Erin thought they were robbed but Abby was skeptical the robbers replaced their things with other things. Egon Spengler and Kevin Beckman got their attention from atop the stairwell. The two teams gathered on the second floor to figure out what was going on. Abby and Holtzmann stared at Slimer in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Abby mistook him for the version they encountered but Holtzmann reminded her they blew that one up. Abby wondered if they were in "ghost hell" but Holtzmann pointed out that would just be Hell. Abby told her to be quiet. She was still plagued by a nagging feeling that the others looked familiar. Peter stated they were the world famous Ghostbusters. Abby angrily countered they were the Ghostbusters and were operating for well over year. She stopped to ask Egon why he was scanning her. Egon stated her dimensional frequency was in a pronounced state of flux. Abby didn't quite understand what he was getting at and said her frequency was just fine. Ray started to tell her about their studies of alternate dimensions but in order to expedite things they went downstairs and activated the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Holtzmann reached into the portal to her home dimension but her arm emerged from the portal well above her arm. Abby didn't understand. Egon concluded their respective dimensions were in a state of overlap. Abby didn't believe him and wanted further proof like a control in an experiment. Egon opened a portal to the dimension occupied by the Ghostbusters they met earlier in the year. Holtzmann described what she saw. Ray and Egon talked about their exploration of alternate dimensions, their first encounter with Gozer and crossing the streams on its portal. Abby was upset they risked causing a total protonic reversal. Erin recalled they set off a nuclear explosion at the Mercado. Abby told her to be quiet and that was totally different. Egon continued and theorized crossing the streams took them to the line of a complete subatomic destruction and connected themselves to every reality for a second but in that second, seeded the subconscious of the Multiverse with the idea of Ghostbusters. Holtzmann answered the front desk phone and took up a new case. Abby stated they couldn't work at a time like this but Holtzmann wanted to zap something and clear her head. Abby remained behind at the Firehouse while her team accompanied the others to Ellis Island. Kylie brought a sampling of the usual references used in the Ghostbusters' investigations. Abby recognized the "Ley Lines: of North America" book and asked if she ever heard of "Ghosts From Our Past" but she didn't. Egon returned with a box full of equipment. Abby noticed the Ghost Sniffer and Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner first. A build-up of P.K.E. released an amount of pressure large enough to rock the Firehouse. Equipment from the other dimension's Firehouse appeared in the office area. Beckman came up on comms and asked if he should start tagging their equipment to avoid any confusion later on. Egon and Abby set out to collect data. They ended up in City Hall Park. Abby noticed the Ley Lines were the same in this Manhattan and they were lit up like Christmas. Egon checked with the Ecto Monocle and confirmed her findings. Abby admitted the best solutions she could think of wouldn't stop the situation from getting worse. Egon concurred and stated they needed more information about what the 101 pilot team did with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. He dialed Jenny Moran's cellphone and asked if they were still with her at the Warehouse. They already left but Jenny remembered Ray still had a class scheduled the next day. She asked if something was up. Egon simply replied "yes" and hung up. Egon, Ray, Kylie, Abby, and Erin scanned the 101 pilot team for residual ectoplasm so they could track the Bronx Spook. Abby used the Giga meter. Egon gathered that the teleportation unit's portal was shut with enough of the ghost's spectral mass on this side to tether it to both dimensions. Abby wasn't pleased to learn they never got around to securing the teleporter. Garrett Parker insisted he washed the ectoplasm all off. Abby told him it seeped in and stuck around for awhile. Erin freaked out. Abby started feeling sorry for herself and walked into another room. Erin found her. Abby looked at the equipment hanging up and admitted she couldn't even tell her what it did. She thought she knew everything there was to know about the paranormal and should be able to as well been the first to break into other dimensions. Then Abby stated they should have gotten a ghost in a tank first but they got beaten to that, too. She admitted it was sinking in they weren't the first Ghostbusters and she wasn't as special as she thought she was. Erin had enough and swiped the device out of her hand and called it a B.S. Detector. Erin admitted the other Ghostbusters were further along but that shouldn't downplay what they accomplished so far. Erin pointed out they were unique in they wrote their own book and it was so comprehensive that Rowan was able to follow it and build from there. She reminded Abby two worlds were in trouble and if they failed, Rowan would get what he wanted - a world full of ghosts. She finished saying they should celebrate there's a whole multiverse full of Ghostbusters but should still borrow a couple of ideas like interns. Abby got an idea to re-purpose their team's Containment Unit to capture the tethered ghost. Abby tried to calm down Holtzmann, who was horrified to see one of her inventions taken apart, and stated Ray was going to personally rebuild it. Ray explained the plan to catch the ghost and seal the breach made by it. Abby half-joked there was a slime to sever its connection to the Ley Lines. Kylie confirmed they could use positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Abby couldn't believe it. Abby, Holtzmann, and Kylie put the finishing touches on the Ultimate Mobile Trap just as Special Agent Melanie Ortiz arrived. Melanie mistook Holtzmann for her dimensional counterpart in the FBI. Abby was amused at least one of them had a doppelganger. Abby noticed the neutralization of the Ley Lines was a success since ambient psychokinetic energy levels were dropping. She introduced herself to Melanie and told her not to worry about Holtzmann since she couldn't resist trying to annoy a federal agent. Kylie estimated it was time to depart. Abby stated the trap was a two-seater and took off with only Holtzmann. They stopped in Duffy Square. Abby triggered the trap and the ghost soon manifested from a breach in the sky. After the ghost was trapped, the Ghostbusters had little choice but to Cross the Streams on the breach to seal it and separate their dimensions. Two weeks later, Peter and Ray visited their dimension to rebuild their Containment Unit as promised. Abby and Erin reflected on the adventure on the roof. Erin asked if she still had hinky feelings then called dibs on writing a paper on the verification of alternate universes. Abby admitted she felt better and concluded having her protons scrambled did her a world of good. She wondered what was next for them. During the Yorkville Brownstone case, Abby tried to downplay the situation as business as usual and stated they did it 100 times before. Holtzmann pointed out it was their 82nd case. Abby retorted she was rounding up then got a reading on her P.K.E. Meter. The Ghostbusters were surprised by the sudden manifestation of the Timothy Ghost. Abby pointed out it was just a Class 3 and a child. Patty got wound up and went on a stir about children in horror movies. Holtzmann added it kept calling them "Mommy." Abby didn't like that either. Before they opened fire on it, Holtzmann antagonized it by stating its mom was definitely dead. Timothy transmogrified and attacked them. They took cover by some furniture and Abby called out for the "Hi-Lo" maneuver to trap the ghost. During the capture, Abby was possessed by the real threat, Doctor Kruger. When nobody was looking, she stomped the P.K.E. Meter to pieces. Back at the Firehouse, they brushed off Abby's monosyllabic replies as a freak out about Timothy. Erin asked Kevin to order the usual from Zhu's but resigned herself to the inevitable and the food would never show up like Holtzmann pointed out. Holtzmann placed a diode on Erin's forehead for an experiment while she asked where Abby went. Patty suddenly burst in and shared her discovery of an entry on the brownstone. Holtzmann tried to forcefully put a diode on Patty. They realized Abby was possessed again. Kruger thanked them for freeing him from his prison. Holtzmann predicted Abby would be pissed and wondered if there was a susceptibility after someone was possessed for the first time. Erin and Patty yelled at her. Abby vomited ectoplasm around the lab. Holtzmann reminded herself to conduct a study later then hopped across a table and grabbed her De-Possessor. She went on explaining how she was inspired by Abby's first possession and designed it to reach in and separate the two essences. Holtzmann warned she had to be careful to pull out the ghost but they yelled at her to just use it. Kruger was pulled out of Abby and Holtzmann declared it was all in the wrist. Abby couldn't believe she was the one that got possessed again and wanted Kruger trapped. She called to Kevin for a towel. The towel landed well before her open hand. Abby took solace it was at least a towel this time. Kruger attacked and drained them of their energy. They fell to the floor. Holtzmann felt oddly terrified, too. Abby agreed and cleared her to use the Ghost Zamboni, allowing her to skip safety testing. Holtzmann was stunned and quickly pulled off the tarp. Kruger resisted its pull, burst through the upper floors, and escaped into the city. Abby ordered everyone up to the roof and saw him flying towards the Empire State Building. Abby wanted to go to the Empire State Building rather than do nothing and let Kruger take over the city even though they had no way to beat it. Patty wanted to do research, development, and planning but Holtzmann wanted more field data from Kruger in order to build a weapon. Erin found it odd that the phone wasn't ringing. Abby asked Kevin if they got any calls but he revealed he unplugged the phone because it was annoying. The Ghostbusters attacked him at full power but he resisted and sent their consciousnesses into the Nightmare-Scape. Abby found herself in an office based on Dean Shank's at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. The dean told Abby there was no funding, ghosts will never be real, and she was fired. Abby insisted ghosts were real, they were proven real by past events, and that she was a Ghostbuster. She tried to resist but Kruger transformed himself into a clown, her fear. He then told Abby she was one, too, then showed her reflection a mirror. She, too, was a clown to her horror. 40 minutes after their defeat at the hands of Kruger, Erin broke the silence inside Betty's Diner and spoke up but Patty got irritated and confirmed it was too soon. Erin agreed what they experienced was awful but refused to give up and took solace they got away. Abby disagreed and pointed out they didn't know anything. Erin was sure they would figure it out. Holtzmann clarified Kruger let them go because they had nothing to offer and were unimpressive. She left the diner sullen. Erin found her in the alley and admitted she was more afraid to see Holtzmann unwilling to overcome a challenge than her fear of bees. Holtzmann started laughing. Patty and Abby joined them. Holtzmann continued to laugh at Erin's expense. She clarified she was laughing at her fear, not her, but the others weren't catching on. Holtzmann clarified someone's fear was dumb to someone else and the reason they lost was the specificity. She theorized it could free them, too, and was ready to get back to work. Erin noticed they had a lot of messages and Kevin cut the cord. Since he already did that seven times before, Abby already had some replacement phones ready. She decided they had to go back to the brownstone and find out more about Kruger and his ability. Abby, Erin, and Patty searched for the entrance to an underground lab using the brownstone's schematics but discovered it was sealed up. Abby came out of nowhere with an axe and started chopping away at the wall. Patty brought up the current owners but Abby replied they could bill her. She warned the others there were ghosts bound to the lab but didn't think they would attack unless they disturbed something. Erin riled up several of Kruger's Victims. After Patty retreated past Erin and Abby, they opened fire and she trapped them. Abby was angered to find a parking ticket on Ecto-1 and cried conspiracy over the hard to read parking signs. Back at the Firehouse, Holtzmann introduced them to her Dream Machine. Trivia *The helmet worn by Abby, when she and Erin are first reunited, is a homage to what the possessed Louis Tully wore in the1984 movie. McCarthy wanted an odd piece of equipment to wear when viewers first see her. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Melissa wanted some piece of equipment that's odd when we first see her. We looked around at a bunch of different stuff and got inspired by the original. A funny helmet is always fun." *On the July 14, 2016 episode of "Conan", McCarthy talked about the possessed Abby scene. She revealed they employed a practical approach to the head twisting stunt, a stuffed back bra. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 5, Abby makes a non-canon cameo as one of the applicants outside. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide is the photograph of Abby and Erin at their high school fair, seen in the Extended Edition and deleted scenes of the 2016 movie. *Abby claims Patty once tried to poison her with decaffeinated coffee. Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.20). Abby Yates says: "Like when Patty tried to poison me with decaf." *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Abby is wearing her army green jacket from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Abby appears to be in her civies from Chapter 16 when the team toasts in the sports bar. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, below the Ghost Smashers is Abby. *Abby appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **The second image is from Chapter 3 of the 2016 movie, when they see Gertrude Aldridge in the Aldridge Mansion Museum. Winston appears in place of Abby holding their P.K.E. Meter. **The third image is from Volume 2 Issue #17, page 16 panel 3, during the Hart Island battle against Vigo. Abby appears in place of Ray just before he entered another trance state. **The eighth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 24 "A Harbor Chick", when the team looks out from the head of the Statue of Liberty. Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby appear in place of Peter, Winston, and Ray. **The ninth image is from the first movie, Chapter 27 "Stay Puft Man", when they shoot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Abby appears in place of Ray. **The last image is from the end of Ghostbusters II. Abby appears in the neutralized Vigo painting in place of Ray. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Abby's bio refers to her co-authorship of "Ghosts From Our Past" and Erin's pantsuits. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Holtzmann's susceptibility theory about why Abby was possessed again also came up back when the prime Ghostbusters' ongoing series first started. In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3, Idulnas explained to Ray that his being so open minded to the paranormal led him to being chosen as the Selector for Gozer's Destructor form. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Abby admits she is afraid of clowns. Abby Yates (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.13). Abby Yates says: "I'm... I'm afraid of clowns... but tha-that's okay." *Abby is mentioned on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #21, featuring Kevin Beckman, released on May 1, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 Quotes “I got one wonton!” “There isn’t even any meat in there, that’s just a carrot.” Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016AbbyYatesSc01.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc03.png| GB2016BennieSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc04.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc05.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc01.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc01.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc06.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc03.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc09.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc07.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc03.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc09.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc10.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc05.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc04.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc04.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc11.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc05.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc05.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc12.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc06.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc01.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc13.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc07.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc09.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc10.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc11.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc10.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc06.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc12.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc07.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc14.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc15.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc14.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc15.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc16.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc18.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc16.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc19.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc20.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc22.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc18.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc19.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc20.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc21.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc22.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc23.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc23.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc24.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc36.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc25.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc26.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc27.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc03.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc28.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc24.png| GB2016AbbyYatesSc25.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc06.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc29.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc04.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc30.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc31.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc32.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc33.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc35.png| YoungAbbyYatesandErinGilbertMeetTheTeam.jpg|Abby and Erin, during high school, showing their science project, as seen in "Meet the Team" special feature 3:07-3:09 GhostsFromOurPastFirstEditionAuthorImage.jpg|Author photo from Ghosts From Our Past first edition Secondary Canon Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters International #3 AbbyYatesIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AbbyYatesIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AbbyYatesIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AbbyYatesIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 WhoYouGonnaCall2016101Issue1.jpg|High school photo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AbbyYatesIDW101Issue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #2 Regular Cover AbbyYatesIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PKEMeter2016IDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyPattyJanineIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover AbbyYatesIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AbbyYatesIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AbbyYatesIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AbbyYatesIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinAndAbbyIDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 AbbyYatesIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 AbbyYatesIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 LeyLinesOfNorthAmericaIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 AbbyYatesIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinAndAbbyIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinAbbyRon101Issue6CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover B AbbyYatesIDW26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDW27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDW28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDW30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDW31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ATCinVigoPortraitIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDWATCIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover A AbbyYatesIDWATCIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover B AbbyYatesIDWATCIssue1CoverRIB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover RI AbbyYatesIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 AbbyYatesIDW33.jpg|Possessed in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 AbbyYatesIDW34.jpg|Possessed in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 DePossessor03.jpg|Possessed in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 AbbyYatesIDW35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinAbbyIDWATCIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover B AbbyYatesIDW36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 AbbyYatesIDW37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 DoctorKruger12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 AbbyYatesIDWATCIssue3CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 AbbyYatesIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 AbbyYatesIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 AbbyYatesIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 AbbyYatesIDW41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 AbbyYatesIDW42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo18AbbyYates.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #18 4/19/18 Behind the Scenes Poster1GB2016.png|Abby Yates poster December 17, 2015 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Abby.jpg|Abby image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1 of filming: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set GhostbustersRebootMcCarthyinSuitJune30.jpg|Day 13 of filming: Melissa McCarthy in a jumpsuit USMelissaMcCarthyGlowsWithoutMakeupOnGhostbustersSet05022016Image.png|McCarthy at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: US Magazine) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image1.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image2.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image3.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image4.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image5.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image6.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image7.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image8.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image9.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image10.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image11.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Major character Category:IDW Characters